Amanhecer no teu olhar
by baahcullen
Summary: Bárbara é uma estudante de fotografia e mora com Pamis e Agne num condomínio. Em um momento inesperado ela recebe uma ligação inimáginável que mudará todos os planos que ela resolveu para sua vida.
1. Surpreendida

**Capítulo 1 – Surpreendida**

Era uma tarde de verão, plena sexta-feira e eu não tinha nada pra fazer em casa até meu telefone tocar.

— Alô? — Dizia uma voz bem familiar. — Bárbara? —

— Oi, sou eu sim — Após ouvir meu nome foi bem fácil identificar, minha tia por parte de pai. Não era comum isso, nunca foi, mas vou fazer o quê?

— Você pode vim aqui no sítio hoje? Tem uma reunião muito importante e precisamos muito de sua opinião — Engraçado. Ninguém de lá havia me chamado pra nada, ainda mais para opinar. — Venha por volta das 18:00, beijos — Não dei nem tempo de dizer "Ok" e já havia desligado o telefone.

Hoje eu tinha um dia muito corrido, apesar de ser sexta-feira, tinha o meu amado curso de fotografia à tarde toda e não poderia descansar a noite como de costume. Fui me arrumar, pois já era 13:30 e eu tinha curso 14:30.

14:15 eu já estava no curso esperando Ana Clara e Sara para contar isso. Claro que não era uma coisa divertida e nem nada que rendesse assunto, mas havia me abismado muito, tudo isso do nada. Tocou o sinal do curso e entrei na sala, logo Sara e Ana haviam chegado. Nós sentamos no lugar de costume e começamos a conversar como sempre, só que eu não estava prestando mais atenção.

— Bárbara você ainda está aqui? — Ana Clara havia me perguntado e Sara tava rindo com ela.

— Hã? Ah! Eu acho que sim — Dei um sorriso envergonhado e logo o professor lindão entrou na sala. Era bem difícil prestar atenção olhando para aquele Deus Grego, e agora era mais difícil ainda pensar na aula com aquele pedido repentino da minha tia. Mas não adiantava nada pensar e pensar, restava aguardar hoje a noite, que _poderia_ prometer.

Quando chego em casa, percebo que ela está muito quieta, coisa que não é muito normal. Esqueço isso e vou direto pro meu quarto me arrumar para sair logo, logo. Saindo do banho, coloco um vestido preto tomara que caia de festa e uma sandália de salto e caprichei na make. Indo até a sala pra pegar a chave do carro, vejo que Pamis já havia chegado em casa.

— Babs, vai aonde assim heim? — Eu olhei pra mim e vi que realmente havia passado dos limites.

— Fui chamada para uma ocasião na casa da família do meu pai — Dei um sorrisinho.

— Boa sorte amiga, depois me conta tudo! — Pamis disse enquanto mudava o canal da TV.

— Obrigada. Pode deixar que eu te conto tudo — Peguei a chave do carro e saí em direção à porta. Seria uma grande jornada até lá e muitos pensamentos até chegar e passar pelo grande portal do sítio da família de meu pai.


	2. Ocasião

******N/A: **Oi meus amores, tudo bom? Bem, sei que sumi com as histórias anteriores, mas assim que eu pegar o rumo eu prometo continuar, ok? Essa daqui eu escrevo todos os dias (que eu posso, claro), Então vai ter sempre coisa pra atualizar pra vocês belesa? A história foi criada em 2009 e resolvi continuar para as minhas amigas do ano passado, do Adventista s2s2 Quem é a personagem principal sou eu, Bárbara AUHSDUHASHU yeah! E a história é baseada num sonho que eu tive com o Jasper, ui ui. Enfim, espero que gostem ok? s2s2 Do post 3 pra frente, é escrito melhor, porque eu não sabia fazer fanfic direito UHASUDHHS. Beijo amores! s2

**Capítulo 2 – Ocasião**

Assim que cheguei fui recebida com muitos olhares surpresos e de repreensão dos supostos familiares. Nem liguei e fui procurar a minha tia. Foi depois de bastante beijos e abraços de muitas pessoas que eu achei ela.

— Que bom que você veio Bárbara — Eu sorri e abracei ela. — Mas eu lhe devo desculpas — Fiquei intrigada.

— Porque tia? — Não resisti e perguntei.

— Não há reunião agora, já acabou, é só a festa — Que bom, assim não ficaria sem jeito.

— Ah tia, não esquenta não — Tentei conforta-la.

— Ok então, mais uma vez obrigada e sinta-se avontade — Uma coisa impossível no meio de mil familiares desconhecidos. — Se quiser chamar alguém, pode ok? — Não sei pra que chamar alguém, se ia ficar perdido igual a mim.

— Eu estou bem tia, tudo bem — Ela sorriu e saiu para cumprimentar os outros familiares. Um garçom veio me servir cerveja, mais estava dispensando bebida hoje. Uma menina alta, morena, junto com um loiro – muito gato – e uma baixinha com um cabelo repicadinho parecendo uma fadinha, as duas meninas se aproximaram de mim e o menino sal com um rosto meio agoniado.

— Oi — As duas falaram juntas e riram — Você é a Bárbara, né? — A menor falou engraçadinha, sorri.

— Sim, sou eu — Continuei sorrindo e peguei minha bolsa para ir embora. A mais alta se direcionou até a mãe e falou algo que não ouvi.

— Eu sou Alice, prazer — disse a mais baixa.

— AGENTE QUERIA SABER SE... — Uma voz gritou se aproximando — LICE! — Era a menina a acompanhara no início.

— O que foi Jess? — A pequena Alice perguntou para a menina aflita.

— Eu não vou poder ir, desculpas — Alice ficou mais aliviada, mas triste.

— Poxa Jess, mas tudo bem, depois te conto tudo — Elas se despediram e Jess foi em direção à sua família para irem embora.

— Bá, é – posso te chamar assim né? — Ela era uma fofa

— Claro, e eu vou te chamar de Lice, ok? — Ela deu um sorrisão.

— Claro! Mas continuando o que a Jess me parou, você quer sair comigo e com o Jazz? — Ê família de "J" heim, dei uma risada interna.

— Lice, eu to com carro aqui e — Ela me pausou.

— Agente vai até a sua casa, deixa lá e saímos — Ela deu uma piscada e eu pensei bem, não poderia ser uma má idéia.

— Ok Lice, eu vou — Sorri pra ela e ela foi logo puxando o "loiro sonho" para junto de nós.

— Bárbara, esse é Jasper — Eu assenti — Jasper, essa é a Bárbara — Ele sorriu e _que sorriso_! — Bá, posso te pedir uma coisa? — Ela me tirou do meu transe.

— Claro Lice — O que será que ela aprontaria, heim?

— Você podia ir no carro do Jazz e deixar eu dirigir o seu? — Não sabia se deveria, não gosto de abandonar meu Volvozinho.

— Ok Lice, mas toma cuidado, é meu xodó ele — Concerteza era, porque eu batalhei demais pra conseguir esse carro.

— Ok Babs, vou cuidar muito bem! E você mano, juízo aí heim — Eles começaram a rir e eu me senti desconfortável.

— Valeu, ô dona juízo — Ela sorriu e pegou a chave do carro da minha mãe. Jazz me abraçou e fomos assim até o carro. Eu esperava que ele fosse cavalheiro comigo e abrisse a porta do carro, mas ele nem ligou, entrou no seu lugar e eu fiquei lá.

Abri a porta e me ajeitei no banco e senti um cheiro muito bom propagando no ar, seu perfume. Era uma coisa que eu poderia citar, viciante.

— Aonde é a sua casa, Bárbara? — Ele perguntou autoritário.

— No condomínio Village II — Ele seguiu em frente e continuou o silêncio. Depois de 5 minutos no silêncio profundo Jasper ligou o som do carro, e estava tocando 30 Seconds to mars – The kill, uma música que eu amo e reconheci na hora, e pra _quebrar o gelo_ eu perguntei sobre.

— Curte 30 Seconds to mars, também? — Ele me olhou meio pasmo e respondeu com um sorriso.

— Curto sim, e é muito difícil de achar quem curte; Geralmente me chamam de _eminho_ pelas músicas que eu escuto, mas to nem aí, tenho que agradar ninguém mesmo — U-A-U. Já descobri duas coisas em comum e isso pode ser bom.

— É, também tenho a mesma opinião sobre isso — Abrimos um sorriso juntos e falamos juntos quando mudou para a próxima música.

— Secondhand Serenade — Começamos a rir juntos até que chegamos ao meu condomínio e não sei como Alice sabia aonde eu morava, mais deixe estar.

— Vocês demoraram, heim! — Ela nos olhou desconfiada enquanto Jasper abria a porta do carro pra mim. Jasper a encarou e logo ela parou de gracinha.

— Ok, vamos logo que estou anciosa para a balada, balançar o esqueleto — Eu queria ir para a balada juntamente com eles, mas eu tinha que acordar bem cedo amanhã para estudar fotografia.

— Gente, acho que eu vou ficar aqui em casa mesmo — Alice ficou triste mas pareceu entender, já Jasper parecia querer que eu fosse.

— Poxa Bá, tem certeza? — Alice perguntou tentando me fazer mudar de idéia.

— Sim Lice, tenho que treinar para o meu curso, agente se fala amanhã — Ela e Jasper chegaram mais perto para se despedirem. Alice me abraçou e Jazz me deu um beijo no canto da boca.

— Me passa seu telefone, Bá — Ele sussurrou em meus ouvidos, que soou como uma ordem, mas sua voz saiu tão sexy que eu não sabia mais de nada. Dei meu número para ele e ele seguiu em direção ao carro com Alice.

Entrei no meu Volvo e estacionei na garagem do condomínio e fui caminhando um bocado até em casa. Cheguei em casa e todos já estavam deitados, exceto Agne, que deveria está pegando alguém na balada ou em seu quarto fazendo alguma coisa que eu não queria saber. Fui em direção ao meu quarto, tomei um banho, coloquei meu top e minha cueca feminina e desfaleci na cama, pensando naquele lindo e perfeito do Jasper.


	3. Visita inesperada

**Capítulo 3 – Visita inesperada**

Acordei 03:21 da manhã com uma fome danada e fui em direção à cozinha. De repente escuto a porta de casa bater, deveria ser Agne doidona e algum peguete dela, não quis nem receber ela e espero que ela não venha pra cozinha se aventurar, é nojento até de pensar nessa possibilidade, eca.

Peguei Nescau e leite, fiz um leite quente e logo corri em direção ao meu quarto para me poupar de barulhos. Assim que terminei meu leite, caí no sono e a última imagem que veio em minha mente era a de Jasper.

10:25 eu tinha acordado novamente e fui em direção à cozinha com uma fome do leão. Logo, vejo um bilhete de Pamis na geladeira.

"_Babs meu amor,  
eu fui viajar á negócios e Agne aproveitou  
para vim e visitar as baladas daqui.  
Nós só voltamos agora no sábado  
que vem, então aproveite  
esse tempo sozinha, eu sei que você  
está precisando.  
Um beijo, eu te amo amiga,  
Pamis".  
_

Uma semana em casa sozinha era bem o que eu precisava, o curso está na reta final e eu tenho que começar a ganhar com o meu próprio trabalho. Sair da loja em que eu trabalho e quando eu tiver uma verba boa para começar a montar o meu estúdio.

Um barulho me tirou de meus pensamentos e ele vinha da sala, do meu celular. Corro pra atender e o número que aparecia na tela era desconhecido, será que era o Jasper? Gelei.

— Oi Bá — Era Jasper, com sua voz que me seduzia demais. O tom de sua voz era de uma felicidade sem fim.

— Oi Jazz — Um sorriso brotou em meu rosto ao escutar sua voz.

— É, qual é o número da sua casa aí? — Ele perguntava com um tom de voz ansioso.

— É a casa número 20, porque? — Será que ele estava vindo para cá?

— Ah, o porteiro então me informou certo. Abre a porta da sua casa aí — ABISMEI! Eu nem havia tomado banho ainda, mas agora não tem jeito.

— Ok, beijos — Abri a porta e esperei ele ali em pé mesmo. Em poucos minutos vejo um lindo vindo para direção de minha casa e choco, ele está mais lindo que ontem. Assim que ele veio pra mais perto de mim, do meu rosto, deu um beijo no canto de minha boca e sorriu.

— Vejo que não cheguei em uma boa hora heim, acordou agora né? — Acabei de lembrar que eu não havia tomado banho ainda e olhei pra mim e vi que estava quase semi-nua, com meu top e cueca feminina. Senti meu rosto queimar de vergonha, mas agora não havia mais jeito.

— É... não ligue — Tentei concertar — Mas entre, fique avontade. Eu vou tomar um banho rapidinho e já estou voltando, pera aí — Ele piscou para mim e eu saí correndo em direção ao meu quarto. Peguei uma camiseta básica e meu short preferido e fui em direção ao banheiro e tomei um banho bem rápido, sequei e penteei meus cabelo e desci correndo pra sala denovo e quase saí rolando escada abaixo, mas cheguei bem, até Jasper sorrir para mim e eu caio dos últimos degraus. "Que sorte eu tenho" Murmurei para mim.

Tentei levantar, mas sentia umas dores que não me deixavam levantar e logo senti duas mãos másculas me pegando no colo e me colocando em um lugar confortável, que parecia ser o sofá.

— Você está bem Bá? — Já falei que vou até a lua quando escuto a voz dele? Pois é, eu vou.

— Eu... Eu acho que sim — Dei um sorrisinho, mas ele parecia bem preocupado comigo.

— Poxa, você me deu um baixa susto Bá — Ele sorriu e me deu um beijo na testa, que fez com que nossos rostos ficassem bem próximos. Tentei né levantar para me encontrar com seu rosto.

— Ai caramba! — Senti um estalo vindo de meu corpo e estremeci novamente me deitando no sofá, me afastando de Jasper, uma coisa que eu não queria que acontecesse.

— Não se mecha, vou chamar um médico, não se mecha — Ele pareceu atencioso e preocupado comigo, lindo! Mas médico não.

— Sem médicos — Fui me sentando no sofá aos poucos, já me sentia melhor.

— Já estou me sentindo melhor, sério! — Ele fez uma carinha de dengo e me abraçou. Era uma sensação incrível ter ele do meu lado.

— Olha — Ele parou o abraço e me encarou, seu rosto perto do meu, sentia sua respiração à milímetros de distância de meu rosto. — É muito bom ter você por aqui — Ele sorriu e eu jurei ter sentido seu sorriso em meus lábios.

— E é muito bom está com você — Jasper me dizia estendendo o sorriso de seus lábios. Suas mãos percorriam minha perna que estava de fora por meu short ser um pouco pequeno. Percorriam todo o traço de minhas coxas nesse momento me fazendo arrepiar, ele sorriu e eu senti meu rosto corar.

_"Don't call my name. Don't call my name, Alejandro. I'm not your babe. I'm not your babe, Fernando".  
_

O meu telefone tocou na hora errada, na hora em que eu estava quase dando um beijo no lindão do Jazz. O telefone estava na mesinha de centro da sala e Jazz automaticamente se afastou para pegar o meu telefone para atender.

— Alô? — Ele fez uma voz grossa, séria. Sexy.

— Quem deseja falar com ela? — Sua voz continuava séria e ele piscou para mim. Nossa, fui na lua e voltei, meu coração bateu a mil agora.

— Tudo bem, só um minuto — Ele segurou o telefone e veio pra cima de mim, passou seus lábios pelo meu pescoço e em seguida mordeu minha orelha, o que me fez suspirar alto e arrepiar, ele sussurrou baixinho em meu ouvido: "_Pamis_" e logo passou o telefone para mim.

— Amiga? — Eu ouvia a voz através do telefone, era realmente Pamis e logo na voz de fundo dando uns gritos "_eu quero falar com ela, anda pamis_", Agne. Ai que saudades das minhas amigas.

— Oi Pamis, como está aí, você e Agne, como estão? — Jazz começou a me provocar, estava brincando com algum dos fios de meus cabelos.

— _Ah amiga, aqui nos Estados Unidos é tudo de bom e estamos bem. Agne tá te mandando um beijo. Liguei só pra saber como está e pra te falar – JUÍZO HEIM BÁ – escutei uma voz masculina aí já, heim_ — Eu e Pamis demos uma risada juntas e escutei a risada de Agne também, deveria está no viva voz. Dei uma olhada entre os meus cabelos para Jasper e ele estava com uma cara de quem queria saber o que eu estava falando. A mão de Jazz que estava em meus cabelos agora passou a deslizar para os meus braços, fazendo carícias, me causando mais arrepios.

— É uma longa história amigas, depois conto tudo pra vocês viu. Façam bom proveito da viagem, tá? Eu amo vocês — As meninas pareceram sorrir ao telefone e Jazz passava suas carícias agora de meus braços para a minha coxa, me fazendo corar. Joguei-lhe um olhar de repreensão e ele me jogou um sorriso safado. Ai Jasper.

— _Ok amiga, agora tenho que desligar, um beijo. Amamos você também. Depois eu te ligo novamente, tchau._ — Antes que eu pudesse responder ela já havia desligado, elas foram aproveitas os Estados Unidos enquanto eu tinha tudo aqui, um lindo loiro, tinha o Jasper.

— Agora você pode me dá atenção, Bá? — Ele ainda não havia tirado sua mão de minha coxa que agora ele deu um apertão, que me fez corar ainda mais.

— Claro. Toda atenção pra você agora — Ele aproximou o rosto mais próximo do meu, fiquei sem noção nenhuma do que estava acontecendo ao meu redor, só sabia de mim e Jasper. A minha consciência me dizia para não fazer isso, que estava cedo demais, mas meu corpo queria responder a parte inconsciente e errada de meu subconsciente. Se eu respondesse a parte que me dizia para prosseguir eu poderia me arrepender amargamente depois e se eu não respondesse, conseqüentemente eu também iria me arrepender. Como eu poderia me dar bem com a minha mente, se eu ficava totalmente desnorteada quando Jasper estava do meu lado? Totalmente impossível fazer algo certo com esse ser perfeitamente maravilhoso do meu lado.

— Que tal vermos um filme? — Tentei mudar de assunto, virando meu rosto em direção ao controle da televisão. Sei que me arrependeria amargamente por ter feito isso, mas o futuro me dará um presente melhor, e o que aconteceria agora, acontecerá mais concreto pra permanecer em nós pelo resto de nossas vidas.

— Eu estava pensando em irmos ao shopping e mais tarde ir a uma pizzaria, o que você acha? — Ele falou pra mim, olhando pro celular, uma cara de impaciência e tristeza. — Agora só à pizzaria, porque eu vou ter que ir agora. Alice acabou de me mandar uma mensagem me lembrando de ir buscar ela na casa da amiga dela. Eu rezando pra ela ganhar o carro dela logo pra mim parar de ser babá — Ele sorriu e eu dei uma risada, só ele mesmo.

— Tudo bem então, pizza mais tarde — Ele se levantou do sofá e eu me levantei em seguida, ele segurou em minha mão e foi andando comigo até a porta de casa e até o portão.

— Eu te ligo e te busco, ok? — Ele olhava fixamente em meus olhos.

— Ei, eu tenho carro! — Ele caiu na gargalhada, sorri.

— Estou ciente disso, mas eu ainda sou o cavalheiro da história e é meu dever buscar a princesa em casa — Agora quem caiu na gargalhada foi eu? Princesa? UAU me senti agora, ah como eu me senti.

— Então ok príncipe, você vem que horas buscar _sua_ princesa em seu palácio de cristal? — Acho que ele percebeu quando eu coloquei ênfase no "sua princesa", mais fingi nem perceber isso.

— Buscarei minha princesa às... 19:00, tudo bem pra você? — 7 da noite era a hora perfeita, poderia dormir à tarde inteirinha sem ninguém me incomodar, ou então, planejar a tarde toda a minha roupa. Já que não sou nem um pouco ansiosa, vou preferir, com toda certeza, planejar a tarde toda a minha roupa.

— Tudo bem meu príncipe — Ele se despediu com um selinho em mim, sorriu e foi em direção ao seu carro. Depois que ele se foi, tudo parecia normal: Fechei o portão, entrei dentro de casa, tranquei a porta e por impulso e instinto, fui correndo deitar em minha deliciosa cama, que insistia em me chamar todo tempo, com Jasper do meu lado.


End file.
